wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
BGSoundAlerts
BGSoundAlerts is an addon, part of the BGAlerts series that adds vocal (spoken) sounds when events occur inside battlegrounds. Like this you won't have to scroll through your chat box to see what that indifferent sound you heard (the in-built one) means. It's almost like a commenter in a football match. Events monitored by BGSoundAlerts When the following events occur, BGSoundAlerts will play the sound according to that event: *Warsong Gulch **Flag Picked Up (Taken) **Flag Returned **Flag Captured *Arathi Basin **Node Assaulted **Node Taken *Alterac Valley **Graveyards Assaulted/Taken **Towers Assaulted/Defended/Destroyed **Gold Mine Taken **Troops Upgrade **Mounted Attack **Captain Balinda Stonehearth Under Attack **Captain Galvangar Under Attack **Vanndar Stormpike Under Attack **Drek'Thar Under Attack **Air Support *Eye of the Storm **Coming Soon Scores Alerts When "The flags are now placed at their bases" in Warsong Gulch event triggers, BGSoundAlerts will tell you the current score in the battleground. (eg. Alliance 1, Horde 2) Also at the end of a battleground, BGSoundAlerts will play a sound depending on whether you have won the battleground or not and the score. In Arathi Basin, BGSoundAlerts will play a regular score announcement telling you who is in the lead and by how much. You can disable these alerts using the /bgsalerts options menu. Incoming Alerts BGSoundAlerts watches your raid, party and battleground chat channels and will play a sound whenever you receiving "Inc" messages. The sound played will either tell you the node that is incoming or the number of enemies incoming. You can always disable these alerts through the /bgsalerts options panel. BGSoundAlerts will also monitor for "Drek'Thar/Vanndar" health messages in the raid, party and battleground channels. If you receive a message like "Drek at 90", BGSoundAlerts will play a sound telling you that "Drek'Thar is at 90%". CommLists BGSoundAlerts also comes with an easy to use commlist that allows you to send frequently used messages at the touch of a button. You can either set a keybinding to the Main Commlist that allows you to access the other commlists or set a keybinding for each of the party, raid or leader commlists. Note that you can only access the commlists while in a battleground. Using BGSoundAlerts BGSoundAlerts is easy to set up. Just download the ZIP file (link at bottom) and extract to your WoW/Interface/AddOns/ directory. It will immediately start working and you will be instantly experiencing exciting BGs like never before. You can enable/disable sounds using the /bgsalerts options window and set the sound pack you are currently using. BGSoundAlerts will constantly check with your guild or raid members to check whether a newer version of BGSoundAlerts is available (this is done without you having to do anything). If a newer version than yours is found, you will get a message informing you of the new version. You can also see current and past patch notes using the /bgsalerts options panel and clicking on the Patch Notes button. BGSoundAlerts Sound Packs BGSoundAlerts lets you use different custom sound packs you might have made yourself or downloaded from other users. To install a custom sound pack all you have to do is copy that sound pack's folder to WoW/Interface/AddOns/BGSoundAlerts directory. Take note of the folder name (of the sound pack). Then, while in-game, open up the /bgsalerts options menu and type in the sound pack's folder name in the text box. To check whether your sound pack has been installed correctly, hit the Test Sound button and you should hear a sound if BGSoundAlerts successfully detected the sound. Make sure that if you make a sound pack, you share it with other users by uploading it for others to download. BGSoundAlerts already comes with a default sound pack (named DefaultPack) thanks to AlphaShade who recorded the sounds. Link The Link to download BGSoundAlerts from is: http://ui.worldofwar.net/ui.php?id=1837 Enjoy! Please leave feedback and comment, good or bad, on BGSoundAlerts on the page or at http://ui.worldofwar.net/ui.php?id=1837